jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Twi’lek
|Größe=1,85 Meter''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' |Gewicht=55 kg.Core Ruleboook (Saga Edition) |Haut=Grün, Blau, Gelb, Rot, Weiß, Orange |Haare= |Gefieder= |Augen=Gelb o. Orange''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' |Lebensraum= |Alter=80 Standardjahre |Sprache=*Twi'leki, *Lekku *Basic |Bekannte Individuen=Aayla Secura, Bib Fortuna, Anoon Bondara, Ob Fortuna, Tru'eb Cholakk, Dia Passik, Darth Ruyn, Mission Vao, Koh'shak, Rianna Saren, Alema Rar, Darth Talon }} Die Twi'leks sind eine humanoide Spezies von Ryloth, einem Planeten im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis. Sie sind den Menschen in Gesicht und Körperbau sehr ähnlich, allerdings besitzen sie an ihrem Hinterkopf zwei, in seltenen Fällen mehr, tentakelartige Kopfschwänze, die Fortsätze des zentralen Nervensystems darstellen, Erinnerungen speichern und auch der nonverbalen Kommunikation dienen. Sie erscheinen in einer Vielzahl verschiedener Hautfarben und können sich auch den Körperbau betreffend stark unterscheiden. Twi'leks sind aufgrund ihrer Handelsbeziehungen, aber auch aufgrund des bei ihnen zeitweise verbreiteten Sklavenhandels und dem auf ihrer Welt zu findenden, sehr seltenen Mineral Ryll, an zahlreichen Orten der Galaxis anzutreffen. Bekannte Twi'leks waren unter anderem die Jedi-Ritterin Aayla Secura, eine Heldin der Klonkriege, sowie die Politiker Chi Eekway und Orn Free Taa. Beschreibung Biologie Twi'leks sind eine überwiegend schlanke und groß gewachsene Spezies mit einer großen Anzahl verschiedener Rassen. Alle teilen jedoch ihr körperlich auffälligstes Merkmal, die so genannten Lekku. Im Durchschnitt werden Twi'leks 1,60 bis 2,10 Meter groß. Hinsichtlich ihrer Hautfarbe können sie sich äußerst stark unterscheiden, unter den üblichen Farben finden sich unter anderem weiß, blau, grün und das eher seltene rot. Auch violett und orange zählen zu den vorkommenden Hautfarben. Blaue Twi'leks werden als Angehörige einer Rasse namens Rutian verstanden, rote Twi'leks nennt man auch Lethan. Diese sind im Gegensatz zu den rutianischen Twi'leks eher selten.Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie thumb|left|[[Orn Free Taa, ein Twi'lek mit vier Lekku]] Twi'leks sind nicht grundsätzlich machtsensitiv, doch sie gelten als eine der Spezies, in denen die Macht stark ist, was bedeutet, dass viele Individuen den Weg der Jedi beschreiten können und dies nicht selten auch tun. Sie werden etwa 80 Standardjahre alt, wobei sie bis zu ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr als Kinder gelten und mit dem sechzehnten das Erwachsenenalter erreichen. Mit sechzig Jahren wird ein Twi'lek bereits als alt betrachtet. Neben einer Vielzahl an anderen Eigenschaften ist ihre Lebenserwartung eine, die sie mit den Menschen gemeinsam haben. Das charakteristischste Merkmal der Twi'leks sind ihre zwei am Hinterkopf befindlichen, fleischigen Lekku, die ihnen nicht nur zur Kommunikation dienen, sondern empfindliche Sinnesorgane darstellen. Sie selbst nennen ihre Kopfschwänze auch tchin-tchun, tchin bezeichnet hierbei ihren rechten Lekku, den linken nennen sie tchun. In seltenen Fällen gibt es auch Twi'leks mit mehr als zwei Lekku, die als besonders intelligent gelten und einen hohen Status in der Gesellschaft innehaben. Orn Free Taa beispielsweise, ein Rutian-Twi'lek, verfügte über vier solcher Kopfschwänze. Twi'leks haben, ebenso wie Menschen und viele andere humanoide Spezies, zwei Arme mit jeweils fünf Fingern, ihre Finger sind jedoch besonders flexibel und mit scharfen, klauenähnlichen Nägeln versehen. Die Augen der Twi'leks haben eine gelbe bis orangene Farbe und sind für die Sicht in der Dunkelheit äußerst gut geeignet. Die Ernährung der Twi'leks erfolgt omnirvor, das heißt sie ernähren sich sowohl von pflanzlicher als auch von tierischer Nahrung. Zudem sind sie von Natur aus sehr intelligent und lernfähig. Lebensweise und Gesellschaftssystem Am Standard in der Galaxis gemessen, ist der technische Fortschritt der Twi'leks eher primitiv, doch auf die Bedingungen ihrer Heimat abgestimmt. Die Heimatwelt der Twi'leks, Ryloth, ist von extremen klimatischen Bedingungen geprägt, eine Seite des Planeten ist stets der Sonne zugeneigt, während die andere Hälfte dauerhaft im Schatten liegt. Aus diesem Grund leben die Twi'leks lediglich auf dem Schneidepunkt zwischen der Tag- und Nachtseite, der so genannten Zwielicht-Zone, anders als der Großteil der Lebewesen auf Ryloth, die auf der Schattenseite heimisch sind. Der größte Teil ihres Lebensraums befindet sich unterirdisch, wo sie große Höhlensysteme und Wohnanlagen in die Felslandschaften geschlagen haben. Zu den Hauptstädten gehörten Kala'uun, die tausende von Clans beherbergte und Lessu, die während der Klonkriege Schauplatz von Kämpfen war.Freiheit für Ryloth Die starken Hitzestürme und Turbulenzen auf der sonnigen Planetenhälfte werden mit Hilfe von Windrädern und windbetriebenen Turbinen in die großen Stadtanlagen im Inneren der Felsen gepumpt und liefern auf diese Weise Elektrizität, Licht und Wärme. Obwohl die Hitzestürme eine große Gefahr darstellen, sind sie somit notwenig für die Versorgung des Lebensraumes der Twi'leks. Für Technologie haben Twi'leks allgemein eher wenig übrig, weshalb sich trotz ihrer Intelligenz ein eher primitiver Lebensstandard in ihrer Gesellschaft gehalten hat. Sie erachten es auch sonst als einfacher, Dinge die sie benötigen, von anderen zu übernehmen, anstelle sie selbst zu entwickeln, und in ihrer Heimat sind sie mit ihrem technologischen Standard zu jeder Zeit zufrieden gewesen.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Außerhalb der Städte der Twi'leks leben andere Lebewesen auf Ryloth, darunter auch Raubtiere wie etwa der Lylek. Dieser wird sehr gefürchtet und ist jährlich sogar für mehr Tode unter den Twi'leks verantwortlich als die Hitzestürme.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons thumb|right|[[Ann Gella|Ann und Tann Gella, zwei Sklavinnen.]] Zwischen den Städten und den dort lebenden Clans herrscht oft Rivalität, sodass Twi'leks immer vor Spionage in den eigenen Reihen auf der Hut sind. Besucher der Städte, die von außerhalb Ryloths einreisen, werden geduldet und wegen des Handels oft gern gesehen, allerdings gibt es bestimmte Bräuche, was deren Aufenthalt betrifft. In der Gesellschaft der Twi'leks ist es üblich, dass ein Besucher seinem Gastgeber ein Geschenk mitbringt, was zu jeder Zeit erwartet wird. Hierdurch zeigen sie nicht nur Freundschaft, sondern auch Respekt gegenüber der Tatsache, dass sie empfangen und umsorgt werden. Als omnivore Spezies bauen die Twi'leks sehr viel pflanzliche Nahrung an, darunter Fungi und Schimmelprodukte. Daneben jagen sie jedoch auch und verspeisen das Fleisch von Rycrits, auf Ryloth heimischen Herdentieren. Im Allgemeinen gelten Twi'leks als listig und sehr gerissen, weshalb sie in der galaktischen Gesellschaft oft als Geschäftsleute, Söldner, Piraten und, trotz der Versklavung ihrer eigenen Spezies, als Sklavenhändler vorgefunden werden. Zudem sind sie talentiert in der Selbstdarstellung, was ihnen nicht selten hohe Positionen in ihrem jeweiligen Gewerbe einbringt, unabhängig davon ob sie als ehrliche Raumschiffkapitäne oder gerissene Kriminelle tätig sind. Sie gelten allgemein als berechnend und charismatisch und lassen sich nur ungern in die Angelegenheiten anderer verwickeln. So tauchen sie in Gefahrensituationen eher unter und machen Pläne, anstelle sich wagemutig ins Geschehen zu stürzen. Nur eher selten wählen Twi'leks deshalb eine Karriere als Soldaten oder sonstige Kämpfer, wenn auch einige unter ihnen die Wege der Jedi studieren und dem Orden beitreten. Die meisten sehen sich allerdings lieber im Hintergrund agieren. Weibliche Twi'leks sind sehr bekannt und begehrt wegen ihrer Grazie und ihrer tänzerischen Fähigkeiten. Dies ist allerdings in ihrer Heimatwelt eine für sie verhängnisvolle Tatsache, da sie oft genug entführt und verkauft werden. Selbst die eigenen Mütter betrachten ihre Töchter oft eher als Investition und weniger als Familienmitglieder. Mindestens bis zur Zeit der Neuen Republik war die Sklaverei ein alltäglicher und selbstverständlicher Bestandteil in der Gesellschaft der Twi'leks, da sie ihre eigene Art als Schutzgeld verkaufen mussten, um ihre Wirtschaft und ihren Fortbestand zu sichern. Zu dieser Zeit war es den Twi'leks ausdrücklich verboten, das System auch nur anzuprangern, selbst wenn es im Kreise der eigenen Familienmitglieder war. Dies konnte dazu führen, dass die entsprechende Person selbst an die Sklaverei verkauft wurde, auch wenn die Entscheidung hierfür von den eigenen Familienmitgliedern gefällt werden musste. thumb|left|[[Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk in der Hauptstadt der Twi'leks, Kala'uun.]] In der Gesellschaft der Twi'leks gilt es als eine grundsätzliche Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Gäste ihren Gastgebern ein Geschenk mitbringen, wann immer sie eintreffen. Hiermit bekunden sie nicht nur Freundschaft und Wohlwollen, diese uralte Tradition, die noch aus den frühen Zeiten der Twi'leks stammt, ist ebenso eine Gegenleistung für die Aufnahme im eigenen Heim. Während es in der frühen Zeit noch üblich war, dass dieser Brauch bei zeremoniellen Treffen von zwei Clans durchgeführt wurde, wobei der Besucher Nahrungsmittel und Trankopfer beisteuerte und der Gastgeber die restlichen Dinge aufbrachte, war dieser Brauch zu späteren Zeiten zwischen Raumfahrern und Stadtbewohnern oder bei geschäftlichen Besuchen anzuwenden. Einreisende fremder Spezies werden in den meisten Städten mit bestenfalls geschäftlichem Interesse begutachtet und auf kalte, abweisende Art empfangen. Es ist ihnen nicht gestattet, die oberen oder niederen Ebenen der unterirdischen Städte zu betreten, lediglich die Gegend des Raumhafens, auch sind ihnen viele andere Dinge verboten, Missachtung kann sehr böse enden. Neuankömmlinge von fremden Welten sind sich dieser Bräuche selten bewusst, und die Twi'leks fassen dies nicht mit Wohlwollen auf. Platt Okeefe, die als Menschenfrau mehrmals die Heimatwelt der Twi'leks besuchte und später über sie schrieb, beschrieb es für einen halbwegs erträglichen Aufenthalt auf Ryloth als den einzigen Weg, die Kultur der Twi'leks zu achten und ihnen dies zu zeigen, dies sei der einzige Weg akzeptiert zu werden. Allerdings wurde sie selbst beinahe von einer Gruppe Twi'leks entführt und an die Sklaverei verkauft, lediglich deshalb da sie mit einem verbannten Mitglied der Gesellschaft von Kala'uun angereist war. Fremde Twi'leks, beispielsweise Raumfahrer, werden mit fast noch größerer Skepsis aufgenommen als fremde anderer Spezies, da sie Spione benachbarter Städte oder zurückgekehrte politische Rivalen von Mitgliedern eines Hauptclans sein könnten. Selbst diejenigen Twi'leks in der Raumhafenebene, die Fremden gegenüber der Geschäfte wegen am tolerantesten sind, behandeln Twi'lek-Raumfahrer mehr als distanziert. Es ist keine Ausnahme, wenn sie ihnen ihren Service verweigern, oft bitten sie sie sogar gleich nach der Landung zur sofortigen Abreise. Große Ausnahmen unter den Besuchern bilden die so genannten „kocceille Twi'lek“ (übersetzt etwa „Freunde der Twi'leks“), bei diesen handelt es sich um Fremde, die Freundschaften zu hochrangigen Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft pflegen, meist zu Mitgliedern des Hauptclans. Vor allem auch Angehörige fremder Spezies können zu diesen besonderen Gästen zählen. Einen derartigen Status hatte Wedge Antilles in Kala'uun inne, derselben Stadt, die Platt Okeefe besucht hatte. Ihm wurde die große Ehre zuteil, dass die Twi'leks seinen Namen in ihrer Sprache aussprachen, Wedgean'tilles. Übersetzt bedeutet dies in etwa „Sternenkrieger“. Das Zusammenziehen von Vor- und Zunamen ist bei den Twi'lek Tradition und ein Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit. Bib Fortuna, eigentlich Bibfort'una (vom Una-Clan) wurde dies beispielsweise aberkannt, da er seine eigenen Leute ausbeutete und somit verbannt wurde.Die teuflische Falle Die Gesellschaftsordnung der Twi'leks ist stark männerdominiert. Männer führen die Clans und haben die Kontrolle über die Wirtschaft, während Frauen als „Schmuck“ oder „Anhängsel“ betrachtet werden. Es wird von Frauen erwartet, dass sie unterwürfig sind und ihren Männern dienen. Sie werden von Twi'lek-Männern als unintelligent eingestuft und ihre wichtigste Funktion besteht darin, Männern zu gefallen und ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Aus diesem Grund üben sie oft Berufe aus, die genau diesem Zweck dienen: Sie arbeiten als Tänzerinnen, Masseurinnen oder Begleiterinnen. Da Twi'lek-Frauen auch von Angehörigen anderer Spezies als attraktiv empfunden werden, werden sie häufig von ihrem eigenen Clan in die Sklaverei verkauft, da sie auf dem Sklavenmarkt oft einen sehr hohen Preis erzielen. Weibliche Twi'leks wurden oft als Prostituirte an Bordels verkauft oder verschlept. Politik Die Siedlungen und Industrieanlagen im Inneren der Felsen sind durch ein labyrinthartiges Netz aus Gängen und Verbindungstunneln miteinander verknüpft. Dennoch untersteht jede der Städte einer eigenen lokalen Regierung, die in den Händen des jeweils dort ansässigen Hauptclans liegt. Die Clanführung besteht aus fünf männlichen Clanangehörigen, die die Kontrolle über die Wirtschaft und Industrie ihres Sektors innehaben. Die Anführer werden nicht gewählt, sondern erlangen ihre Führungsposition durch Vererbung des Titels. Die Mitglieder des Hauptclans sind keinesfalls gleichrangig, sie haben eine klar definierte Hierarchie und einen Anführer sowie weniger wichtige Mitglieder. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs war Ku'amar in der Stadt Kala'uun das höchstrangige Mitglied und Koh'shak jenes mit dem niedrigsten Rang. Die Hauptclans werden aus den Mitgliedern der jeweiligen Familien bzw. Stattbewohner gebildet, allerdings unterstehen weniger mächtige Hauptclans oft noch einem übergeordneten Hauptclan, der über ein größeres Gebiet wacht. Stirbt einer der fünf Clanführer, so folgen ihm die anderen vier in die sogenannten „Hellen Länder“, wo sie ebenfalls den Tod suchen. Auf diese Weise rückt sofort eine komplett neue Führungsspitze nach. Steht momentan kein Nachfolger zur Verfügung, wird die Führung des Clans vorübergehend von Stellvertretern übernommen, bis geeignete neue Anführer herangewachsen sind. Auf diese Weise garantieren die Twi'leks, dass ihre Führerschaft fest zusammenarbeitet. Attentate sind zwar dennoch möglich, allerdings müssen sich die Regenten keine Sorgen machen, von ihren vier Mitregenten ermordet zu werden, diese sind vielmehr darauf bedacht sich gegenseitig zu schützen, was sie zu einer starken Gemeinschaft macht. Nur wenige Hauptclan-Mitglieder, die ins Exil geschickt werden, sterben tatsächlich nach ihrer traditionellen Verbannung, die meisten werden nach einem oder zwei Tagen von einem Schiff aufgelesen, das ihren Standort passiert. Zwar sind sie nicht mehr in der Heimat willkommen, können aber noch immer ein angenehmes Leben anderswo in der Galaxis anstreben. Was die galaktischen Beziehungen betrifft, werden die Twi'leks und ihre Heimat von einem Senator vertreten. Zur Regierungszeit des Obersten Kanzlers Finis Valorum und zehn Jahre während der Regierungszeit Palpatines war dies Orn Free Taa, der als seiner Heimat gegenüber loyal galt. Sprachen Neben ihrer gewöhnlichen Heimatsprache, Twi'leki, oft Ryl oder Rylothisch genannt, sprechen Twi'leks eine eigens auf ihre Lekku abgeschnittene Sprache, welche auch nach diesen benannt ist und sich lediglich Lekku nennt. In dieser Sprache bedienen sie sich zur Kommunikation ausschließlich ihrer Kopfschwänze, und es handelt sich um eine Sprache die nur von ihnen „gesprochen“ werden kann. Sie wird auch in Verbindung mit Twi'leki genutzt. Neben diesen Sprachen beherrschen sie außerdem Basic und ein großer Teil der Twi'leks erlernt Huttisch. Dazu sind Twi'leks fähig, die meisten der in der Galaxis verbreiteten Sprachen zu lernen und zu beherrschen. Der Einsatz ihrer Lekku zur Kommunikation erlaubt es ihnen, auch in der Öffentlichkeit gänzlich private Gespräche zu führen, die lediglich von Artgenossen oder entsprechend programmierte Protokolldroiden verstanden werden könnte. Selbst die bewährtesten Sprachwissenschaftler anderer Welten haben große Schwierigkeiten damit, die Bedeutungen hinter den verschiedenen Bewegungen der Lekku zu entziffern. Geschichte Frühgeschichte thumb|left|Twi'leks fliehen vor einem [[Hitzesturm.]] Die Vorfahren der Twi'leks lebten als Jäger, die auf langen Streifzügen in den kalten Weiten des Planeten nach Nahrung suchten. Später wandelte sich die Gesellschaft um in eine Ackerbaukultur, die sich in der Zwielicht-Zone niederließ. Mit der Zeit ernährten sie sich dann mehr und mehr vorrangig von pflanzlicher Nahrung, stiegen aber nicht komplett auf diese um. Die ungewöhnlichen Bedingungen auf ihrem Planeten zwangen die Twi'leks dazu, in der Zone zwischen der Tag- und der Nachtseite Ryloths anzusiedeln. Entlang dieser Zone errichteten sie eine ganze Reihe von Städten, alle unterirdisch und gut gegen die Außenwelt geschützt. Zwischen den Stämmen gab es noch oft Rivalitäten, doch eher als dass sie sich mit Waffen und Gewalt bekriegten, gingen sie sich aus dem Weg, auch die Verbindungen zwischen den Clanhöhlen blieben unverschlossen, wenn sie auch nicht genutzt werden durften. Zwar entwickelten sie niemals ihre eigene Raumfahrtechnologie, verbreiteten sich jedoch auf unterschiedliche Weise dennoch stark in der Galaxis. Ihr Heimatplanet gehörte zu den ersten des Äußeren Randes, die um 10.000 VSY von Scouts entdeckt wurden, die in dieses Gebiet der Galaxis vordrangen. Die Twi'leks verbreiteten sich schnell in der Galaxis und siedelten auf einer ganzen Reihe von Planeten an, darunter die meisten der Welten entlang der Corelliansichen Schnellstraße. Als sie sich immer mehr in die galaktische Politik integrierten, waren sie auch auf Coruscant und dem dortigen Senatsgebäude schnell keine Seltenheit mehr. Viele starteten Karrieren in hohen Positionen im Dienst von Angehörigen anderer Spezies, somit wurden die Twi'leks in zahlreiche andere Gesellschaften integriert. Zur selben Zeit begann ihre Spezies jedoch auch mit dem Handel mit Sklaven und Gewürz, viele wurden zu Kriminellen. Zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege war ein Beispiel für einen solchen Twi'lek der Kopfgeldjäger Valius Ying.Der Verrat Zu ihrem wichtigsten Exportgut entwickelte sich neben den Sklaven Ryll, das sowohl für medizinische Zwecke eingesetzt werden konnte als auch als Droge. Die Reichhaltigkeit an Ryll, die ständige Anwesenheit von Kriminellen sowie die verhältnismäßige Schutzlosigkeit der Twi'leks gegenüber diesen führte allerdings zu einer Vielzahl an Überfällen, bei denen Schmuggler ganze Ryll-Warenhäuser ausraubten. Die Twi'leks der Hauptclans fühlten sich gezwungen, Angehörige ihrer eigenen Art als eine Art Schutzgeld zu verkaufen, womit diese Individuen dann in die Sklaverei gerieten. Die Ryll-Minen wurden von den Twi'leks streng geheim gehalten, auch wegen der Überfälle, und ein Verrat wurde sehr schwer bestraft. Je mehr Ryll eine Stadt produzierte, desto weniger war sie auf die Sklaverei angewiesen, doch nur solange niemand außer ihnen selbst den Standort der Minen kannte. Diese Umstände prägten auch die Gesellschaft, die ein dringendes Bedürfnis entwickelte, jegliche Geheimnisse zu bewahren, Außenseitern immer zu misstrauen und das eigene Heim mit allen Mitteln und absoluter Loyalität zu beschützen. Aufgrund des Fehlens der eigenen nötigen Technologie waren die Twi'leks auf Ryloth für ihre außerweltlichen Interaktionen abhängig von nahen Sternsystemen, aber auch außenstehenden Raumfahrern, wie Händlern, Schmugglern oder Piraten. Einen wichtigen Planeten stellte für sie beispielsweise Tatooine dar, und bereits etwa 4000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin waren sehr viele Twi'leks auf dem Wüstenplaneten heimisch.Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) Aus den Kriegen zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik hielten sich die Twi'leks überwiegend fern. Zeit der Klonkriege und des Imperiums thumb|right|[[Orn Free Taa als Mitglied des Loyalistenkomitees.]] Als im Jahr 22 VSY, noch kurze Zeit vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege, eine Senatssitzung stattfand, zeigte sich Orn Fee Taa als Senator der Twi'leks empört über den Rückzug Corellias aus der Angelegenheit. Er selbst erklärte, dass er und seinesgleichen nach wie vor mit absoluter Loyalität hinter Coruscant und der Republik stehen würden und beschrieb es als beschämend, dass gerade eine der Welten, die zum Kern gehörten, der Galaktische Regierung den Rücken kehrte. Nachdem Palpatine zu friedlichen Verhandlungen mit Graf Dooku aufrief, wurde dies von Seiten der Twi'leks befürwortet. Die absolute Loyalität der Twi'leks gegenüber der Republik bestätigte Senator Orn Free Taa mit seiner Mitgliedschaft des wenig später gegründeten Loyalistenkomitees. Trotz ihrer Angewiesenheit auf andere in der eigenen Heimat gelang es vielen Twi'leks, auf anderen Welten hohe Positionen, großen Einfluss und politische Macht zu erlangen, beispielsweise war Chi Eekway zur Zeit der Klonkriege die Senatorin von Wroona. Auch innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens erarbeiteten sich einige Individuen, trotz der allgemeinen Abneigung ihrer Spezies gegenüber dem offenen Kampf, hohes Ansehen als Krieger, wie etwa Aayla Secura. Im Großen und Ganzen ereigneten sich die Klonkriege selbst als ein Konflikt, aus dem sich die Twi'leks mit weitaus weniger Erfolg als zuvor herauszualten versuchten. Sie waren bereits zu Beginn der Konflikte eine der ersten Parteien, die voraussahen, was aus dem Konflikt mit der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme resultieren würde, konnten jedoch die Geschehnisse nicht abwenden. Viele Twi'leks empfanden eine Abneigung gegenüber Orn Free Taa, weil dieser es zuließ, dass Außenweltler Rohstoffe des Planeten stahlen. Auch die Heimatwelt der Twi'leks geriet aufgrund ihrer Ressourcen, Erreichbarkeit, ihrem politischen Einfluss und strategischen Wert während der Klonkriege zwischen die Fronten der Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, als die Separatisten den Planeten invasierten.Covetous Wat Tambor übernahm die Herrschaft über Ryloth, und eine Blockade im Orbit führte zu einer Hungersnot. Aufgrund einer Bitte des Senats griff die Republik den Planeten in der Schlacht um Ryloth an. Nachdem die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano die Blockade von Mar Tuuk durchbrochen hatten,Sturm über Ryloth landeten Obi-Wan Kenobi und Mace Windu, um die Twi'leks von den Invasoren zu befreien. Obi-Wan Kenobi konnte die Konföderation in die damalige Hauptstadt Lessu zurückdrängen,Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth woraufhin Mace Windu diese mit Unterstützung der Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer unter der Führung von Cham Syndulla angriff. Wat Tambor konnte noch einige Twi'lek-Städte aus der Luft bombadieren, bevor er von Mace Windu festgenommen wurde. An der anschließenden Siegesfeier nahm auch Orn Free Taa teil und freute sich mit den Twi'leks über die Befreiung. thumb|left|[[Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer während der Klonkriege.]] Zur Zeit der Klonkriege geschah es auch, dass der Jedi Vhiin Thorla nach dem Tod seines Padawans in seine Heimatwelt zurückkehrte und dort eine Großoffensive gegen die Sklaverei begann. Der Jedi rief eine Widerstandsbewegung ins Leben, die sich allein diesem Ziel widmete und auf Ryloth einen Kampf gegen die Sklaverei führte, bis 19 VSY die Order 66 ausgerufen wurde und Thorla untertauchen musste.Echoes of the Jedi Der Verkauf der eigenen Spezies an die Sklaverei hatte sich längst zu einem festen Teil des Gesellschaftssystems der Twi'leks entwickelt, und es wurde später nicht einmal mehr gesduldet, dieses Vorgehen öffentlich anzuprangern. Weniger als zwanzig Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin äußerte sich dies stark im Falle des Hauptclans von Kala'uun, der Hauptstadt und dem Regierungszentrum Ryloths. Der Sohn eines hoch angesehenen Mitglieds der dortigen Gesellschaft, Tru'eb Cholakk, sollte zu einem Mitglied des Hauptclans aufsteigen. Da er innerhalb der Familie das Problem der Sklaverei ansprach, wurde er von seinem eigenen Cousin Ku'amar verraten, und anstelle eine der höchsten Positionen in seiner Heimat zu erlangen, wurde er selbst an die Sklaverei verkauft. Ku'amar wurde nicht etwa als Verräter geächtet, sondern wurde anstelle seines Cousins zum Anführer des Hauptclans und somit zum Herrscher über die Hauptstadt der Twi'leks ernannt. Er regierte diese über mehrere Jahre hinweg. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg bezog die Regierung der Twi'leks keine Stellung gegen das Imperium, und sie hielten sich überwiegend auch von der Rebellen-Allianz fern. Beide Parteien wurden von ihnen im übertragenen Sinne als Hitzestürme betrachtet, die sich mit der Zeit wieder auflösen würden. Somit gelangten sie zu der Ansicht, dass es für sie besser sei, das Ende des Krieges tatenlos abzuwarten und sich zurückzuziehen, um anschließend wieder aufzublühen. Das Imperium ließ Ryloth nicht unbeachtet, doch da sich die Gesellschaft der Twi'leks als scheinbar loyal herausstellte, wurde ihnen viel Spielraum gelassen. Viele Twi'leks nutzten dies zur Unterstützung der Rebellen-Allianz, da sie glaubten, dass eine erfolgreiche Rebellionen ihnen mehr zugute kommen würde als das Imperium. Zeitalter der Neuen Republik Erst mit dem Beginn des Zeitalters der Neuen Republik fand ein Umbruch im Gesellschaftssystem statt. Einige Clans schlossen sich zusammen, um den Sklavenhandel zu beenden und sich aus der Schutzgeldsituation zu befreien, die ihre Gesellschaft fest im Griff hatte. Gemeinsam vertrieben sie die Schmuggler und kriminellen Organisationen, die bislang das Ryll-Geschäft dominiert hatten, und sorgten auf diese Weise für eine Stabilisierung ihrer Gesellschaft. Zudem begann mit dem Ende der Schutzgeldzahlungen und der Sklaverei auch eine finanzielle Blütezeit. Die Twi'leks begannen, gezielt auf den legalen Handel zu setzen und Teil legaler Handelsorganisationen zu werden. Auch nahmen sie durch das gewachsene Selbstvertrauen mehr und mehr am politischen Geschehen der Neuen Republik teil. Viele von ihnen zogen auf verschiedene Welten und schlossen sich den militärischen Streitkräften der Neuen Republik an, zum Beispiel als Piloten. Einen Rückschlag erlitt das neugewonnene Selbstbewusstsein der Twi'leks durch den Versuch von Kriegsherr Zsinj, mittels Twi'leks, die unter seiner Gedankenkontrolle standen, ein Attentat auf Admiral Ackbar und Wedge Antilles durchzuführen. Als Reaktion auf diese für die Republik erschreckenden Ereignisse wurden die Twi'leks vorübergehend vom militärischen Dienst für die Republik suspendiert und erst wieder aufgenommen, nachdem der Zwischenfall aufgeklärt worden war. In der Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens waren die Twi'leks weiterhin als ein loyales Mitglied der Neuen Republik bekannt und genossen einen guten Ruf. Bis zur Zeit der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong nahm das Leben der Twi'leks auf Ryloth seinen gewohnten, ungestörten Verlauf. Die extragalaktische Spezies stellte sich jedoch als eine Bedrohung für ihre Wirtschaft heraus, da sie resistent gegen ihre Handelsstrategien zu sein schien. Die Führungspersonen sahen in den Yuuzhan Vong eine größere Bedrohung als jemals zuvor und fürchteten, dass sie Ryloth nachhaltig großen Schaden zufügen würden. Aus diesem Grund gewährleisteten sie der Neuen Republik ihre vollste Unterstützung während der Krise, ganz anders als während der vorangegangenen Kriege bildeten sie hier eine deutliche Offensive. Aufgrund der geringen militärischen Wichtigkeit ihrer Heimat wurden die Twi'leks in der Vermächstnis-Ära nur wenig vom Neuen Galaktischen Imperium belangt. Jedoch erwiesen sich viele Twi'leks als stark machtsensitiv, weshalb alle paar Monate Sith auf Ryloth anreisten und Rekrutierungen vornahmen. Sie wurden bereits im Kindesalter von ihren Familien getrennt und nach Coruscant gebracht, wo man sie in der Dunklen Seite der Macht trainierte, bis sie, sofern sie dies schafften, den Rang von Sith-Lords erreichen. Viele Twi'leks versuchten diesem Schicksal zu entgehen und versteckten sich in der Hoffnung, die Sith würden die Heime ihrer Familien passieren und sie nicht finden.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Legenden der Twi'leks thumb|right|[[Ko'lek und Oo'rha aus der Legende.]] Die Geschichte der Twi'leks kennt außerdem viele Legenden, die von Generation zu Generation weitererzählt werden und eine wichtige Rolle in ihrer Gesellschaft spielen, deren Wahrheitsgehalt jedoch ungeklärt ist. Eine davon befasst sich mit den mystischen Figuren Ko'lek und Oo'rha, die der Legende nach zu einer Zeit lebten, „bevor die Monde von Ryloth im roten Licht der Sonne glühten“. Sie kamen in einem Hitzesturm ums Leben, weil sie sich in einander verliebten, obgleich sie zu verfeindeten Clans gehörten, und sich zu weit in den Höhlensystemen ihrer Heimat vorwagten, entgegen der Bestimmungen, die dies untersagten. Eine weitere Legende handelt von der Stadt Kala'din, die durch den Egoismus eines einzelnen Twi'lek gänzlich zerstört wurde, obgleich es sich um die mächtigste Stadt zu dieser Zeit gehandelt haben soll. Diese Legenden werden von Müttern an ihre Töchter und Söhne weitergegeben und stellen vor allem Warnungen dar, sich den Gesetzen der Gesellschaftsordnung ihres Volkes nicht zu widersetzen. Sie zeigen, wie wichtig die Wahrung von Geheimnissen und die Loyalität zum eigenen Clan für Twi'leks ist. Niemand weiß, ob die in den Legenden enthaltenen Orte und Personen wirklich jemals existierten. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Name der Spezies ist möglicherweise ein Akronym bzw. eine Zusammensetzung aus den Worten "'Twi'n 'Lek'ku", die das Aussehen der Twi'leks beschreiben. *Die Bezeichnung der Spezies als Twi'leks wird in keinem der Filme erwähnt, sondern wurde erst Ende der 80er Jahre für das Star Wars Roleplaying Game festgelegt, genauso wie der Name ihres Heimatplaneten Ryloth. Bei der Produktion von Die dunkle Bedrohung wurden die Namen von Spezies und Heimatwelt zwar nicht genannt, jedoch im Art Department genutzt. * Der erste Twi'lek, der in der Star-Wars-Saga auftaucht, ist Bib Fortuna, der in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter als Majordomus von Jabba dem Hutt erscheint. Später tauchte ein weiterer bleicher Twi'lek in der Prequel-Trilogie auf, dessen Spitzname während der Produktion Bib Fortuna war, allerdings wurde erklärt, dass es sich nicht um denselben handle. * Twi'leks tauchten bereits in den unterschiedlichsten Farben auf, darunter weiß (Lyn Me), blau (Ann und Tann Gella), grün (Oola), rot (Shakka). In Angriff der Klonkrieger sind außerdem purpur und orange zu sehen. Während den meisten Hautfarben keine Bedeutung oder ähnliches zugewiesen wurde, werden blauhäutige Twi'leks auch als „Rutian“ und rothäutige als „Lethan“ bezeichnet, bei allen anderen Hautfarben ist unbekannt welche (und ob eine solche) Bezeichnung damit verbunden ist. Bei den Rutian und Lethan handelt es sich zumindest um Rassen, wie später festgelegt wurde. * Die Angaben über die durchschnittliche Größe der Twi'leks unterscheiden sich stark. Im Core Ruleboook (Saga Edition) ist angegeben, dass Männer etwa 1,80 m und Frauen 1,60 m groß werden, was eine durchschnittliche Größe von 1,70 ergäbe. Dies wird vom New Essential Guide to Alien Species gestützt. In The Essential Guide to Alien Species steht als einheitliche Standardgröße 2 Meter, was wiederum auch in der offiziellen Datenbank auf StarWars.com angegeben ist. Die Angabe im Core Rulebook entsrpicht exakt der über die Menschen, da jedoch in mehrern Quellen Twi'leks als groß bis sehr groß angegeben sind, ist sie eher unrealistisch. Eine Standardgröße von zwei Metern wiederum ist bis auf zehn Zentimeter mit der der Wookiees identisch. Für den Artikel wurde die Angabe der Ultimate Alien Anthology bevorzugt, die von 1,60 bis 2,10 Metern spricht, was einen Durschnitt von 1,85 ergibt und in einem wahrscheinlicheren Bereich liegt, wenn man sich an der Literatur und den Filmen des Star-Wars-Universum orientiert. Die Angaben der Größen einzelner Twi'leks fallen sehr unterschiedlich aus, die von Tru'eb Cholakk (2,20 Meter''Cracken's Rebel Operatives) ist die größte bekannte Körpergröße eines Twi'leks, die von Chi Eekway (1,65 Meter) die kleinste. Im Durchschnitt zeigen die Angaben über Größen einzelner Individuen, dass ein Standard von 2 Metern zu hoch gesetzt sein dürfte und ein Durchschnitt von 1,70 zu niedrig. * In ''Die teuflische Falle wird erwähnt, dass nicht viele Twi'leks die Rebellion unterstützten. Im Artikel steht etwas ähnliches, Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds widerspricht dem allerdings deutlich. * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons gibt an, Bib Fortuna sei einer der ersten Twi'leks gewesen, die Sklavenhändler in ihre Heimat brachten. Andere Quellen wie Platt's Starport Guide oder Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds stellen die Etablierung des Sklavenhandels jedoch als eine frühe Entwicklung auf Ryloth dar, was angesichts der sonstigen Geschichte des Planeten und der Spezies auch logischer erscheint. * In Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie wird als Beschreibung zu einem Bild fälschlicher Weise angegeben, die zusätzlichen Lekku von Orn Free Taa seien „Ohrlappen, in denen sich Fett lagert“, allerdings ist selbst auf dem Bild eines seiner Ohren unterhalb des Kopfschwanzes zu sehen. Dass einige Twi'leks mehr als zwei Lekku haben, wurde in Quellen bestätigt, beispielsweise in The Essential Guide to Alien Species, und darin ist Orn Free Taa als Beispiel dafür aufgeführt. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III − Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Der Verrat'' *''Covetous'' *''Sturm über Ryloth'' *''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' *''Freiheit für Ryloth'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Lethal Alliance'' *''Die teuflische Falle'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Core Ruleboook (Saga Edition)'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden bg:Туи'лек en:Twi'lek es:Twi'lek fr:Twi'lek nl:Twi'lek no:Twi'leker pl:Twi'lekowie pt:Twi'lek ru:Тви'леки fi:Twi'lekit